Confessions
by skulduggerypotter
Summary: Valkyrieand Tanith are having a sleepover when Valkyrie tells her that she has feelings for skulduggery then Tanith takes her round his house and it turns out he has feelings for her as well but will they ever tell each other? ( sorry I'm not good at summary's and this is my first fic :) )
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys, this is my first fic, valduggery is amazing, and unfortunatley i dont own any characters,they are all derek landy, im still getting used to this site so sorry if its not alright. there will be more chapters!**

'Gossip time!' Tanith squeals, she was sleeping over at Valkyrie's/Gordon's mansion, and they had just finished watching her favourite movie. 'Come on, any new boys in your life?'

Valkyrie sighed and slumped down onto the sofa, after fetching drinks from the kitchen, 'what about you and ghastly, it's about time you two got serious. You make a sweet couple.'

'Aw thanks Val, but you've dodged the question.' Tanith points out while coming to join her on the sofa.

'Sorry, I just don't really want to talk about it.' The truth was, there was someone, he wasn't new and he wasn't a boy, but she loved him just the same, she wasn't sure if Tanith would understand, at least her and ghastly didn't have that much of an age difference. Apparently her face was easy to read.

'There is isn't there, why won't you tell me! Do I know them? What is he like?' Tanith questions.

'Well, you know him, he and I have been quite close for a while now, but he doesn't know I like him.' Valkyrie mumbled. In her mind she picture him dressed up in his usual suit, his hat on his head, her cheeks went red.

'Hey, whoever this is you're obviously serious about him, I've never seen you look so love sick. Please tell me' Tanith giggles and prods Valkyrie in the side. 'Just tell me who it is!'

'It's…'she hesitates, is Tanith going to do something stupid once she tells her, like tell him or something. Then she sees her best friends eyes pleading with her, she laughs. 'It's skul.'

'I knew it!' Tanith gets up and starts dancing round the room saying, 'I knew it I knew it'

Valkyrie tries to sink deeper into the couch, sulking.

Tanith notices, giggles and then walks back over to sit next to her, 'I'm sorry but it _is_ predictable.'

Valkyrie sighed 'Is it really that obvious?'

Tanith smiled and nodded. 'But it's alright, he hasn't a clue about how you feel about him. But he will do soon because you are going to call him and tell him.'

Valkyrie is about to protest when Tanith whips her phone from her pocket and dials the number .'Hi skulduggery I have Val here and she wants to tell you something'. She hands the phone to Valkyrie.

Valkyrie pulls it to her ear and hears the soft velvety voice that can turn her legs to jelly.' Hello Val, what's wrong?' she just stands there in silence frozen and lips clamped shut, she hears his voice. Tanith takes the phone off her, and apologizes.

Then Tanith walks into the kitchen with skulduggery still one the phone, and Valkyrie slumps back into the couch and switches the TV on, its 1:00 am and yet there is the news on.

Tanith comes rushing back in with a grin on her face, 'You have a case, detective Cain, and it begins in his house.'

Valkyrie feeling confused lets tanith drag her out the door and onto her bike and they drive off in the middle of the night to Skulduggery's house.


	2. Chapter 2

The doorbell rang; Skulduggery sighed and got out of his meditating chair to go answer it. To his pleasure, he saw Valkyrie, and Tanith, standing on his doorstep.

'What brings you lovely young lady's here in the middle of the night?' he asks them.

'Oh shut up, you knew we were coming!' Tanith says and she pushes past him, making herself welcome, and settling into an armchair.

'Be careful not to get dirt on my carpet.' Skulduggery mutters.

Valkyrie follows Tanith in and slumps herself on the tiny couch, before she looks up at skulduggery, 'Hey Skul, how did you know we were coming?'

Skulduggery shrugs 'well, because of my amazing detective intuition.' Valkyrie rolls her eyes and uncharacteristically giggles. 'Tanith told me on the phone, she didn't say why though, do you have any idea?'

Valkyrie's cheeks burn and she glares at Tanith, but she just smiles and waves, she stands up, then turns to Skulduggery. 'Where's the bathroom again?'

'Upstairs, second on the right' Valkyrie says quickly, before he can respond, then realises what she's done and her cheeks turn a deeper red.

Skulduggery chuckles at Valkyries embarrassment, 'That just proves how often you're round Val, you basically live here.' He says as Tanith treks up the stairs. 'And try not to make a mess.' He calls after her, and then comes to sit next to Valkyrie. She can feel his shoulder touching hers, if he doesn't move over she was going to have a hot flush.

She shuffles slightly so they are further apart, and then there's an awkward silence, 'So I'm guessing there still isn't a case then?' Valkyries says trying to break it.

'No; it seems as all the bad guys have gone on holiday.' Skulduggery chuckles to himself, then looks up into Valkyries eyes and realises how beautiful they were, he felt something squirming in his none existent stomach, he can't help but stare at them.

Valkyrie notices and stares back at his gleaming white cheekbones, god she loved his cheekbones, then at his teeth. She then starts to edge closer, so her face is inches from his.

He'd had a feeling like this once before, it was with his wife… his wife

Skulduggery backs away, and can see the hurt in Valkyries eyes. 'Look Val, Tanith told me…

Suddenly there was a loud crash upstairs as the window smashed, and Tanith screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much to people that reviewed and favourite, even if there's hardly any of you it seems a lot to me, and I really appreciate it so please R&R! Also I'm doing two chapters today because I start school tomorrow so it might take a bit longer for the other chapters but I'm pretty sure I'm going to carry on with this story **** this wasn't exactly what I was planning but I know now and there is definitely more Valduggery especially the next one! I CAN PROMISE MORE VALDUGGERY there will be lots in the next chapter! (Because it's amazing and my otp 3)**

Tanith screamed.

'I told her not to make a mess' Skulduggery mutters.

But Valkyrie is already racing up the stairs 'Oh god!'

When she gets to the second floor, Tanith casually walks out of the bathroom.

'What the hell was the scream for?' Valkyrie says, frustrated that she had run from Skulduggery's side for nothing.

'Oh it's alright, it's just there wasn't any loo roll, 'she laughed. 'Buts it's alright, I found some. 'She just stood there and smiled, there was something about her, that didn't seem right, but Valkyrie just couldn't put her finger on it.

'Oh ok,' she murmured, then walked back down the stairs to Skulduggery. 'Apparently it was nothing.' She looks him in the face. 'I'm tired, and I can't be bothered to go home. Can I crash here? Please?'

He sighed and agreed, so he told Tanith to stay in one of the completely pointless bedrooms upstairs, he didn't understand why Valkyrie prefers his couch.

She set out a bed and soon fell asleep, with Skulduggery watching her, she felt safe and relaxed.

Skulduggery shifted in his seat, getting comfortable, he stared longingly at the sleeping girl, she was beautiful, and she looked cute when she slept. Yet again she had borrowed one of his shirts, and it fitted her like a dress.

Tanith came down the stairs and mouthed to him. 'I'm going out for a bit.' Skulduggery just nodded, and went back to meditating. Suddenly the phone rang, so he got up and went to the kitchen to answer it.

Valkyrie woke up to see Taniths face in hers, 'Hey Val, Skulduggery will never love you , you know that right.' Valkyrie, dazed from sleep and confused, looked out the window to see it was still pitch black outside, then she looked around her, where was he?

Tanith grabbed Valkyries throat and tightened her grip, 'come on fight me, I can take _you_ easily. Unless you want to let _her_ out, which I would very much like to see.' Valkyrie gave her a confused look the only other person who about _her_ was skulduggery, and he wouldn't betray her would he?

Tanith whipped out a small knife, she was already using her body weight to hold her down, but she was begging to struggle, she made a deep but neat slit on Valkyries lower arm. 'That's it let her out, let her take control. You know I never wanted a sister and I realised that the only way I could ever get a job was to make you think I liked you, I hate you.' She smiled nastily.

Valkyries eyes were full of confusion and hurt, then in the other room you could hear a phone click then Tanith kicked her in the head, and everything went black.

**P.S. Does any of you know why the Skulduggery pleasant series is counted as a young reader's book, not even a teens fiction, but it has a lot of violence in it? It doesn't really matter but I'm intrigued **

**P.P.S. I love the word intrigued! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I needed to get this chapter out my system before I explode! **** Please R&R**

'Hey Val?' a soft velvety voice rings. Valkyrie sees light shining through her eyes, and opens them to see skulduggery kneeling next to her. Suddenly everything comes rushing back to her, and she tries to sit up.

'Ow' she mutters as a pain shoots through her head.

'Yeah that's probably not the best idea, I don't know how, but you seem to have a concussion' Skulduggery says. 'I don't suppose you can explain?'

'It was … Tanith.' I don't know what's come over her, I mean, I thought we got the remnant out, I thought it wouldn't be a problem …' Valkyries says hysterically.

Skulduggery moves to sit next her, 'It's alright, it was probably just a dream, Tanith went out not long after you went to sleep. And then you somehow knocked yourself out.' He holds her hand and rubs it trying to calm her down.

'I'm not that stupid, and stop with the soothing I'm not a baby.' She says whilst snatching her hand back. But then she feels the loss of his touch is unsettling, so she puts it back and grips tight. She realises how close he is to her, and starts to blush.

Skulduggery see's and starts to back off. He didn't want to, his hand in hers felt right, it felt like it was meant to be there. He got up and went to the kitchen, and came back with an ice pack, and hands it to Valkyrie.

'Thanks Skul, it does really hurt. So where were you, when I apparently, made myself unconscious?' she asks.

'I was on the phone to a couple of … acquaintances' Skulduggery hesitates, 'I was asking if they have heard of any trouble around. In truth I'm bored.'

'Oh,' she says. Then once again, she gets lost in the sight of him, his smart suit, tilted hat, then at his smooth bone wanting so badly to touch it. She suddenly stands up and grabs him by the shoulders.

Skulduggery looked back at her in surprise but didn't move away, her deep brown eyes enticing him forward; he wrapped his arms around her waist. They were now so close he could feel her body heat, and slow breathe. He could hear her heart beating rapidly, and for some reason this made him happy.

Skulduggery tilted his skull like he does when he smiles. 'What?' she asks, but he just shakes his head.

Valkyrie tightened her grip on him and drew her head closer, and her lips nearer to his skull, closer and closer… until his hat got in the way and the brim bumped her on the sore part of her head.

'Ow' she murmurs, and skulduggery, suddenly realising what he's doing pulls away quickly and abruptly walks off into the kitchen, leaving her standing there. 'Damn, that stupid hat majorly ruined the mood.'

**Sorry it took a while I have school, which sucks, I mean its fun on the first day then it' just back to being boring ****, but I have this to come back to after ****! Please R&R**


End file.
